Four Kids, Three Men, Two Babies, One Woman
by bringmesomepie
Summary: The story takes place 7 years after Dean and Jo get married (SEQUEL TO "THREE MEN FOUR BABIES")...The craziness continues...


_**A/N: Sorry, you had to wait so long for the squeal, but i have been working on the couple other stories that need to be finished, so i'm going to try to update as fast as possible with all my stories but i have been really stressed out with school, work, after school clubs, and my AP artwork (i'm kinda an artist). Well, hope you like the 1st chapter of the sequel to Three Men, Four Babies. :)**_

It was a Friday night and that meant eat out night for the Winchesters. They would all pile into the family car and drive t wherever they felt like eating. They decided on Big Gerson's for tonight, mostly on the fact the Dean was begging worse than the kids to go there.

They all gathered at the a table. Cas was at the head on the table then next to him was Dean who was beside Jo then Tristan, Skye, Rebekah, Christopher, who sat beside Sam which completed the circle back to Cas. It was Sam and Cas idea to raise the kids healthfully. That didn't stop Jo and Dean from giving their kids meat. Tristan was a spit image of Dean all the way down to the appetite. Christopher looked like Dean but acted like Castiel. Sky was the complete opposite. She looked like Castiel but acted like a slightly less hyper active Dean. Skye and Chris were before heavily influence by Sam's eating habit so they both eat like a rabbit. Rebekah is what it would be like if Cas was a girl. She had his dark hair, crystal blue eyes and Castiel's personality.

They all ordered and when they got their food Cas and Sam noticed Dean acting differently. Cas went to steal a fry off Dean's plate and almost lost his hand.

"Dean, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, just keep your fingers away from my chow."

Cas smiled. "It's only one finger. It won't kill you to lose just one."

"It's my fry. Paws off." Dean growled.

Cas raised his hands in surrender. "I get it. It's just weird. You always let me take some of your fries."

"Fine, Cas. Take them, if you want them so bad." Dean snapped as he slid the plate over to Cas abandoning his burger.

Cas was set back by the sudden mood swing. It was a good thing Sam had just paid when that outburst happened. That meant they were definitely talking get home, which was 20 minutes later. The kids went off and played while Dean, Cas, Sam and Jo all sat around the kitchen table.

"What the Hell has gotten into you lately, Dean?" Sam was the first to say.

"What are you talking about?"

"The mood swings, the either starving hunger, the your hugging the toilet all day, and the tiredness, something's up with you. You're acting just like when you were…" Sam trailed off in realization. "No…"

Jo sighed and Cas rolled his eyes. Dean had a huge grinned on his face. "Yep, Sammy, I'm pregnant."

Jo shoved her hand in her pocket and slammed 20 dollars on the table and Cas did the same. "Here you go, Dean. You won."

"Won what?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Cas and Jo bet on when you'd find out." Dean smiled as he took the money.

"Wait how far along are you?"

"3 ½ …no wait, 4 months." Dean calculated in his head.

"You waited 4 months to tell me that we're going to have another baby? When were you going to tell me? When Dean started showing?" Sam said almost fuming.

"No, we just avoided some subjects so that you would find out on your own." Cas replied.

"Great. Thanks for leaving me out of this guys." Sam pouted.

"No one likes a pouter, Sammy." Dean replied.

Cas stood up. "Wait, is Cas the father?"

"Well, doing all the calculations and what was going on during that timeframe, yeah, it's Cas's." Cas said.

"It's January, so the baby was conceived in September. September 18th is mine and Cas's anniversary. Chris and Skye's birthday is shortly after that and Twist's birthday was 2 weeks before. I wasn't getting a lot of bottom sex, but when I did it was from Cas on our anniversary night."

"When Dean and I first found out we said we would keep it a secret until Jo and you found out on your own. Jo found out about 2 weeks later when Dean's morning sickness came about." Cas smiled.

Sam kept pouting. "Well, when were you planning on telling me if I didn't figure out? How did Dean win this stupid bet you guys had?"

"We were going to surprise to with the 20 week doctor's appointment to find out the sex if you didn't find out already. Jo bet that you wouldn't find out and Cas bet that you wouldn't figure out close to 20 weeks just before the appointment. I guessed 4 months." Dean smiled.

Sam couldn't hide a smirk. "You guys are jerks."

"And you're a bitch." Dean retorted.

"I'm still made at you." Sam smiled.

"Aw, Sammy, don't lie to yourself. Now, come over here and give your pregnant husband a back rub." Dean said as he walked over to the couch.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because my back hurt and you love me." Dean smiled.

"I think you're going to have to pick a better card than that." Sam chuckled as he stood up.

"Come on, please? You have magic fingers and if you don't you're going to make a suffering hormonal pregnant man cry."

"Not this time, Dean." Sam said standing up.

"Please, Sammy. My back really fucking hurts." Dean whimpered.

"You shouldn't have been jerk." Sam started walking upstairs.

Dean glared as Sam made his way up the stairs. Tears welded up in his eyes. His mood changed from sad or anger in .003 seconds. "Fine, I understand. You don't love me, that's what this is about."

Sam had forgotten how bad Dean's mood swings were when he was pregnant. "I do love you, Dean. Why would you think I didn't?" Sam turned around to look at Dea who was now at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby. I'm sorry I wanted to have a little fun with our fifth baby. I'm a terrible father and husband. I don't deserve you, Cas, or Jo." Dean said swinging back to overwhelmingly sad.

Sam trotted back downstairs. "No, no, no, Dean, don't say that baby. You mean the world to me. Don't ever think you don't deserve us." Sam cupped Dean's cheeks and wiped away the tears and nudged Dean towards the couch. "Now how about that back rub?" Dean smiled as Sam him lay his head in Sam's lap. After a couple of minutes Dean began to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You actually fell for the pity trip."

Sam playfully batted Dean's head. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean laughed.


End file.
